


[FANVID] kirk/spock/mccoy - under the same sun

by willowbilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Closed Captions Available, Embedded Video, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e08 The Empath, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OT3, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pining, Polyamory, Resolved Romantic Tension, all canonical stuff, largely owing to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbilly/pseuds/willowbilly
Summary: Just some slightly poignant but ultimately uplifting McSpirk for the soul.Music:Under the Same Sunby Ben Howard





	[FANVID] kirk/spock/mccoy - under the same sun

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here!](http://willowbilly.tumblr.com/post/177669760606/star-trek-tos-kirkspockmccoy-under-the-same)
> 
> Watch on YT [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbn8iQR3Rzo)

[[star trek: tos] kirk/spock/mccoy - under the same sun](https://vimeo.com/287909843) from [willowbilly](https://vimeo.com/user89064418) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
